


Legacy

by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Sex, Gemlings, I know it looks super smutty, Mood Swings, Mood Whiplash, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Slice of Life, So many babies, Tentacle Dick, The Author Regrets Nothing, and good aesthetic, but it's got lots of fluff, kinda soulmates? not really?, not really - Freeform, you'll get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse
Summary: In order to keep certain Gem populations healthy, some Gems found to have incredible power have been drafted into a special program, with the purpose of keeping Gemkind alive. Most Gems are expected to have many litters of healthy little Gemlings.Peridot hasn't had a single one.Lapis Lazuli is the newest Gem in the program.





	1. Welcome to Geode

"Long ago, thousands of years ago actually, something quite strange happened to the world of Gems." 

"Ooh! What happened?!" 

"Shh, Steven, I know you're excited, but I'm getting to it. Anyways, one day, the core of Homeworld went dark. It stopped producing much energy, just enough for small things. But it grew cold, and dark. Gems began to need to eat and sleep to power our magic, even Gems made before the core went dark changed with the magical pulse it gave off when its light went out. Then, it began to produce tiny seeds, which we couldn't grow in our soil. We needed a living planet, not a husk. That's why Gemkind came to what was called Earth, and fused the broken core of our planet with this one. The seeds began to grow, new rivers flowed with water that sparkled, and Gems returned to a more primitive behavior, the way we were before the Diamonds put themselves in charge."

Steven looked up at Pearl in wonder. "So... This is why we call the planet 'Home-Earth'?"

The ex-servant chuckled. "Indeed! Our planets fused together, almost like two Gems, and now Gems and Humans coexist beautifully. We eat our fruits and live more wild lifestyles, but we do still walk around cities like this one. And we protect humanity from any creatures trying to get to the planet's center."

"Is..." Steven murmured. "Is that why some Gems are endangered?" He asked, and Pearl sighed. It was true, fighting those nasty creatures could take a toll on Gems, combined with the fact that their environment, a new continent that had risen up from the ocean and connected to most other continents (thanks given to the Lapis Lazulis that did it) grew deathly cold at night. If Gems didn't get into their nests by nightfall they risked their having their gems broken from the sheer cold.

"Yes, Steven. It's why some Gems are endangered. But that's why, at the heart of Geode, is the place where many Gems go to breed and make more Gemlings of their kind, but only if they find a mate they can bond with. That's where Amethyst and I go, and it's where you were born, so you and your mother would be safe, and both be able to make it through. And I'm very happy you did." She gave her godson a tiny peck on the forehead. "I love you Steven, goodnight."

He smiled and nestled into his bed, before looking up at her again. "Pearl, how are Gemlings made?"

OH STARS PLEASE NO. "Uh... W-well... Umm... You know what? I-I think one bedtime story is enough."

"Aww, okay. Love you too Pearl, goodnight." He hugged the slender Gem before finally laying down fully and closing his eyes. Pearl turned the lamp near the half human's bed off and walking downstairs to sit on the couch. Rose was out helping the new Pink Diamond (please don't ask) with getting used to her new palanquin, it would probably take a little while. 

She needed to get back to her nest, to Amethyst, to make sure she was safe and happy. It would be getting cold soon, she wanted to get home to her mate, and maybe soothe their temporary roommate's anxiety. 

Peridot. The little Gem who had been forced to relocate after her nest had been destroyed. She was younger, born after Homeworld had fused with the Earth. She was gentle and kind, at least when it came to most things. She had a loud voice and was a proud Gem, easily offended, but she was still nice. It just wasn't fun having to have someone else in their nest box.

The tall Gem watched in the window as Greg, Steven's father, came home. She waved to him as he came through the door, careful not to wake his son. With silent, delicate footsteps, Pearl made her way over to the Warp Pad that had been built into the house. She was heading back to Geode.

Geode was beautiful, lush, filled with special Gem food and had anything they could ever want. The nest box that Pearl and Amethyst lived in had been built with some special technology. Gems weren't fully animalistic, they just went back to the way things had been before White Diamond had decided to take full control of things. She was still their leader, but now she was more of a beloved one.

Anywho, their nest box. Upon scurrying inside and entering it, one would notice the beautiful little waterfalls inside, glimmering crystals all around them, soft dirt that never clung to their bodies, and warm blankets that had been brought in from the human world to make a comfy nest for her mate. And a small one for Peridot so she'd stop moving around at night and keeping them up because she couldn't get comfy.

Amethyst sat in her nest, eyes closed listening to the gentle flowing water. She must have been exhausted, the small Quartz loved her sleep, especially nowadays since Pearl had impregnated her. The purple Gem's stomach was starting to swell, and an Emerald had confirmed there to be 5 Gemlings inside her. 

Now, onto Steven's question. How are Gemlings made? Well, simple answer. A Sire Gem, and a Carrier Gem. Sires, like Pearl herself, were (mostly) stronger, had tougher bodies, typically taller, and had more aggressive personalities. They possessed "tentacles", which were used to impregnate a Carrier.

Carriers were the other type of Gem Pearl knew. Amethyst was one, along with Peridot. Those Gems were smaller, softer, gentler, (sometimes) weaker, easily frightened, and had much more friendly personalities. If a Sire Gem came into the nest box, Pearl wouldn't hesitate to try tearing them to shreds, seeing as this was her territory. But since Peridot was just a harmless little Carrier who only wanted to sunbathe and swim, she'd let it slide.

This would be Pearl and Amethyst's very first litter of Gemlings, although Pearl herself had been with many mates, none of them were like the little Quartz. Gems had to have a special bond, otherwise the Gemlings produced wouldn't be strong, and wouldn't survive. They had to be born from love. A Carrier wouldn't take care of baby Gems that felt like little strangers.

Peridot had given birth to 5 litters, and each time she had grown afraid, and run off to hide, abandoning the already dying, colourless Geodes she'd made. None of her litters survived, none of her mates cared for her. Sires were supposed to feel attachment to their mate, the second Pearl had laid eyes on Amethyst she'd known that the purple gem was special. She liked taking care of her, which meant finding food, helping build the nest, and making her feel safe. 

And Peridot couldn't seem to find anyone like that...

POV SHIFT- Peridot

No one quite knew what had destroyed part of the green Gem's nest, but it would be fully rebuilt come morning. She was going to have a new mate soon as well, since a few new Gems had been brought into the area, some were just volunteers wanting to help, some were members of endangered species though, and the last category was the need for Sires with better strength. If they were strong enough, there was a small chance that their babies would survive if the mates hadn't bonded. One such Sire Pearl knew could do it, the Alpha in their area, a Jasper. She'd helped produce many new Gems, even if she couldn't seem to bond with any mate.

Peridot had curled up in her nest, looking up at the tiny windows in the ceiling. A new Sire for her would be brought in tomorrow. A new Gem, who probably would do the bare minimum to care for her. Not handing her food, but tossing it at her, barely giving her much water, making her have to get up and get to her pond, which was hard at times, and not helping her build a nest. Her first time had been with another peridot, than a pink sapphire, after that a red zircon, then a moonstone, and finally a carnelian. They were all bigger than her, stronger, supposed to love her, but none did. Then, they had tried letting Jasper in. Jasper was more brash, blunt, and had insulted the short Gem, she had rejected the huge Quartz, and called for Emerald, the one in charge of the southern area.

Two days after that, her box had been destroyed just before the sun was fully up. She never saw what had done it, but she was happy to have survived. She buried herself in the moss of her nest, shivering a little while she tried to get comfortable. What was her new mate going to be? Were they part of an endangered line like her? How would they act? And most importantly, would they love her at all?

Peridot really hoped they would.

TIME SKIP- Morning.

"It's happening!" Someone called out, knocking on the door. "A new Gemling is coming!" 

It was the excited voice of the Red Pearl that loved close by. She and her mate, a Citrine, had just had their first Gemling. A beautiful new type of Pearl that had been labeled as a "special" type of Pearl. The red and orange colors had created a pretty little Sunset Pearl, tiny and precious, shy too, just like the Citrine that had carried her. 

Red, as she had been named, had practically dragged the three Gems out of the box. "The experiment is ready!" She chirped.

Ah! The experiment. They had put three Sires, a Ruby, Pearl and an Amethyst, together with a single carrier, a Sapphire. The four of them had managed to get along, all becoming mates, and now the product of their love was ready to meet the world. One single Gemling that no one knew yet.

The Sapphire that had given birth to the geode was panicking, trying to keep it as hot as possible along with her four mates. Peridot could hardly see anything, everyone around her was taller. Sire Quartz Gems were huge, which was hilarious next to some of the Carriers. Although it wasn't unheard of for the size difference to be reversed. There had been an Aquamarine Sire paired up with an Agate Carrier once.

The geode in front of her was special. It had to be kept at a very high temperature, and was very big too, even bigger than a peridot geode. If had a beautiful pattern on it, changing colors often from purple to green to red to black, pretty looking but rough to the touch. It had been in the large nest for a month now, and it was time for it to hatch. 

Through this experiment, the magic of all four Gems had hopefully fused together to create-

"She's here!" The Ruby shouted as the egg shattered, the Gemling was now part of the world, and everyone crowded around to see the new Gemling, the reason this entire program exsisted, tiny with magenta skin, teal hair, and a gem on her chest, wrapped up in a soft blanket and whimpering a little as the Sapphire held her close. "It worked! They're back!"

The Gem that had been created was a legendary one, an Alexandrite, a Gem that had, before this, been extinct for thousands of years.


	2. All Mixed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times.... soooon...

Lapis yawned, and stretched. Morning sun was shining into the Lapis Lazuli nest, where so many Gems like her stayed through Geode’s frozen nights. They were located in a warm cave on one of the beaches, she watched as the sun slowly rose up to greet them, slowly lighting up the world around them. Bubbles gently drifted through the air, made by the soapstone that they used to keep clean. The sun casting a pale pink glow on the beach, rainbow coloured bubbles floating through the air and the gentle song that the ocean provided with it’s tide, the soft rolling waves almost lulling the bluenette back to sleep.

Careful not to wake the others, she stepped outside and sat in the sand. She had helped build this place, and had even helped with the core fusion. It wasn’t as grim as everyone thought. All they had done was lift part of the ocean (holding the rest in place so it wouldn’t flood in), and use that part of the ocean to dig through the Earth’s crust. Then, holding their core so delicately in her hands, White Diamond had fused them together. Then it was only a matter of filling in the hole, building their new home and moving the parts of the ocean around so building the new continent wouldn’t displace too much water and flood human lands.

Easy. Simple. They had a new home filled with beautiful light.

It felt like so long ago that Gems feared they would never see light again.

She still remembered the day when Homeworld had gone dark. Nothing would ever compare to the fear she had felt when Homeworld officials had snatched Gems up, loading them all into tiny cages. The ship had been dark, only it’s blaring red emergency lights whirling around, sirens wailing as Gems, by the thousands, were rounded up and caged. All of them being walked in lines towards a ship, a massive ship their Diamond used. All of them walking in time, feet thumping on metal and chains scraping the ground to make sure they stayed in line. 

Row upon row, they were stacked together. She remembered shivering there, others growling and snarling at her from right beside her. The ship’s engine roaring as it came to life, Blue Diamond driving it as her subjects gazes out the giant window, watching as their home grew smaller and smaller… Lapis had watched other Gems clawing through the bars of their cages, snapping and snarling, she’d huddled in a corner, shaking like a leaf. 

She had only wanted a safe home, how fitting it was that she had helped to build one. 

The sun shone brightly down on the beach, and Lapis smiled as she walked along the shore, looking at the seashells and pebbles that had washed up onto it. The blue Gem had been about to sit down when she had heard a small scream. Her wings popped out of her gem and she sprang into the air. She called out, looking around for who could have screamed. Was it another Gem? A human visiting? And why? 

It could have been a mother Gem calling for her children, or just someone playing, but either way, she needed to see. That voice sounded a little too familiar, it sounded like her own voice. Was another Lapis Lazuli around here that was awake? What was happening to it?! When Lapis rounded a corner, she looked around again before her bright blue eyes widened.

Yes, another Lapis Lazuli, shorter with longer hair than her, fighting some kind of creature… It was big, dark purple with a long red bill that it was trying to hit the smaller Gem with. It had no eyes and seemed rather clumsy… Must have been a creature from another planet looking to be an unwelcome guest in Geode. So many creatures from other planets came here, they’d crash land in the water and swim to the shore. They typically weren’t dangerous unless provoked. But they were freeloaders, and didn’t seem to care much that there were other creatures around trying to raise fragile young. They got dangerous when they were attacked, or near Gem eggs (also known as Geodes). In the first case they would fight, but in the second they would try to eat the eggs and destroy the nest. 

Monsters like this had nearly wiped out lines of Gems, causing the Rainbow Quartz population to go from 190 to 3 in one night.

The Gem fighting it let out a screech as she blasted its side with water, dodging its sharp claws as it swiped at her, snarling in rage and confusion. Lapis flew up and, heating up her wings to reach boiling hot temperatures, slammed a wing onto its ear. It reared back and growled, swinging its huge bill around trying to hit her, but the other Gem nearby had turned her water bubble into a blade to slice at the humongous monster’s leg. It fell to the ground with a howl before Lapis herself drove a spike of water into its chest. The monster twitched, and fell still.

“Thanks for helping me.” The other Gem said with a smile as she walked up to Lapis. “You didn’t have to do that, but I’m glad you did. Do you have a name?”

Lapis shook her head. “Not really, I just like to go by Lapis. Do you have one?” She asked the shorter Gem. Names were somewhat common to Gems, some liked to have them if they didn’t already have one, and some Gems were named at birth. Since Lapis had come from a Kindergarten, she didn’t have parents to name her, and preferred to just go by her “first name” (whatever that meant).

“My name is Snowdrop, I was one of the first Lapis Lazulis born on Home-Earth.” She grinned as she spoke, much more cheerful than Lapis herself. She had a blue and white shirt that left her midriff exposed, and dark blue shorts. Her hair was longer, going down her back until her waist, and almost curled into ringlets. Her bright blue eyes gleamed in the weak sunlight, along with the gold freckles on her face. She was a chubbier Gem, with a soft little muffin top. 

Her gem was on her stomach, shining brightly with magic.

“Well, that was certainly impressive.” Another voice, a little ways off, spoke up. Lapis jumped slightly, turning to see the hessonite that stood over by a small creek. Her hair was a pale orange afro, and she had an odd triangle birthmark on one of her eyes. Her gem, which was on her chest, gleamed brilliantly.

Lapis looked over at Snowdrop, who raised an eyebrow. “Do I know you?” She asked, and the orange Gem chuckled.

“Probably not, but that’s fine. My name is Hessonite, and my job is to find strong Gems as volunteers for our program.” She explained, and walked over to the two. Upon seeing Snowdrop hide behind Lapis, she gave a more gentle smile. “Don’t be scared, I wouldn’t do anything bad.”

“What program is this?” Lapis asked, skeptical. She eyed the taller Gem, who seemed friendly enough if not a little... Odd.

Hessonite looked down for a moment, before speaking again. Her smile was gone now, replaced by a much more serious and grim frown. “Gems are dying. The chill wiped out so many, along with these monsters. A new program was developed in order to keep populations alive. You two, being strong, were chosen for it.”

Snowdrop stepped forward, “And what if we don’t want to go?” She asked, glaring at the orange Gem, who simply rolled her eyes.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, it’s not bad. You’ll be cared for, practically catered to, and free to do as you please. We wouldn’t keep you in cages if that’s what you’re thinking. Easy to find food, and getting to meet a companion to spend time with. You don’t even HAVE to love them right away, and if things don’t work out, you can be relocated. It’s a paradise for Gems, with nests designed any way you please.” Hessonite explained. “Does it not sound pleasant? You could meet your own perfect mates.”

Slowly, Lapis tumbled the idea around in her head. Catered to, easy food, getting to meet other Gems, a paradise... She began smiling ever so slightly. “Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal. I’m in.”

Snowdrop peeped softly from where she stood. “I uh, I’m in too.” Said the smaller Gem.

Soon enough, the two were whisked away to the center of Geode. Boarding onto a small ship with Hessonite and her mate, an Emerald, the small group soared through the sky. Their land was beautiful, full of life. Forests and caves, mountains and valleys, canyons... Any kind of landscape one could think of was there. White Diamond had promised a perfect world, and she’d provided.

The ship lowered into a large building, quite unusual to see in Geode. Many Gems of all kinds crowded around them when they stepped out. Each one seeming to be trying to study the two blue Gems, checking them over, poking and prodding them until Emerald sent them away with a glare. The green gem turned to the two Lapis Lazulis, “Sorry about that, they just get very excited whenever new Gems come in. I can’t blame them.” She told them, and guided them into another room filled with chairs. “Now, if you two will just wait here, we can assign you to a new place to see where you could be compatible. You could even become each other’s mates!”

Lapis didn’t want to be rude, but she shook her head. “Um, no thank you.” She murmured as she sat down.

Snowdrop nodded, “I think I prefer bigger Gems.” She said with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Hessonite took notes, nodding as she wrote. “Well, the pair ups are randomized in the system. But it’s alright, we do take in a few traits, we had to study you both a little bit before retrieving you.” The orange Gem explained.

That... Still didn’t make Lapis feel better.

TIME SKIP- 3 hours later

She jumped a little when a door nearby her opened suddenly, with a few Quartz Gems stepping into the room they had made her wait in. Lapis stood up from her seat as they looked her over. “Yep, this one’s the one.” A large Carnelian muttered. “Let’s walk her down.”

A big door in the back of the room slowly opened upwards, revealing a huge open plain with long grass everywhere, bushes and trees filled with fruits, and a small river nearby there were lots of round boulders in places, Lapis’ instincts telling her to jump up onto them to climb.

“Alright!” Said another Quartz, a Tangerine Quartz that was much smaller than the Carnelian, must have been a Carrier. Carrier Quartz Gems were always so small, but they could be just as ‘spunky’ as a Sire. “Here we are!”

In front of the small group was a massive box. It was white and sleek, with 2 doors that blocked off her view of what was inside. “This is a Gem known simply as ‘Jasper’.” Said the Carnelian. “She’s the Alpha Sire, the best of the best, and you’ll be her mate!”

And with that, they opened the doors, and pushed Lapis inside. “Wait!” Lapis called, “I’m not a-!”

She was cut off by the doors closing and locking, leaving her inside. They had told her that there would be a small camera on inside the room to see how her new ‘mate’ would react to her.

Lapis looked around in fear. This place was dark, and eerie. It resembled a dark jungle. Thick trees covered in vegetation blocked out any light, the soil beneath her feet was soft, the grass brushing against her feet as she slowly made her way through the nest box. Vines hung down around her, and Lapis couldn’t seem to help but still stay close to the door.

A deep snarl sounded from within the dark vegetation. “Who. Are. YOU?”

Lapis jumped, shaking as she looked around. Glowing gold eyes were hiding in the shadows. “L-Lapis Lazuli, I-I’m a Sire-”

The second the word had slipped out of her mouth, the Gem that had been hiding sprung out with a furious screech. Lapis shrieked as Jasper’s blunt claws tried to crash down on her, and she scrambled away. “GET BACK HERE YOU RUNT!” Jasper howled, chasing after Lapis and snarling.

Why was she so angry?! Had Lapis done something rude?!

She pressed herself against the doors, which opened back up, causing the bluenette to tumble over backwards. Lapis was immediately scooped up by a Rose Quartz, who held her close. “Shh, it’s okay. We’re sorry...” The large soft Gem told her.

Maybe she had said more, but Lapis had passed out from fear.

When she woke up, they were standing in a different area. A waterfall was nearby, along with a small open hole in the bottom of a cliff that was filled with bushes. Large flowers grew all over the area, soaking up the plentiful sunshine. Not a tree in sight though.

“Are you okay?” Emerald asked her, the Rose Quartz from before still holding onto her. “We are SO sorry, we... We accidentally swapped you and your friend.” The tall Gem explained. “We put you with Jasper by complete accident.”

“Why did she attack me?” Lapis asked, confused. “What’d I do?’

Emerald chuckled. “Oh, she’s a bit emotional at the moment, she faced her first real rejection. She was going to be with a Carrier we have here, but said Carrier turned her down. You’re about to meet this Gem, I think you’ll like her.”

Lapis huffed, but allowed the Rose Quartz to put her down. She stepped into the box in front of her, and her eyes widened.

Lapis couldn’t believe it. After her disastrous meeting with the Alpha, the next Gem she was set to meet was nothing more than a tiny green Gem that simply laid there in the flowers, rolling around occasionally and purring loudly. Her hair was a soft gold colour, and in a triangular shape. She was small, and soft looking, the gem in her forehead glittering in the sunlight that filtered through the glass ceiling. All around her was soft grass, flowers, a large fluffy nest in the back corner, and a small pond in the center.

The tiny Gem looked up from where she laid, and smiled as Lapis got close. “Hello.” She chirped. “My name is Peridot.”


	3. Snowdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, we get to... The Sex™.

Slowly, she was led down a path by large Gems. Snowdrop looked around at everything in wonder. She had never seen this part of Geode before, she mostly stayed at the beach for the lapis lazulis or around the massive sea stacks. Everything in Geode's Heart was so vibrant and beautiful, this place was definitely nice. She already liked it a lot, it may not be the humble cavern that she came from, but this open and colorful place had so much charm already. 

They made their way over to a large white box, and a Morganite cautiously opened the door. "Now be careful, Snowdrop. This particular Sire may be in a bad mood, do not be afraid to call for any help. Though, I imagine she is fully settled now, we gave her some time, and something to soothe her nerves so she'll be a bit calmer. Remember, if you need help, just call out for it."

Snowdrop nodded, "Yes ma'am." She said politely, and walked into the box. It was beautiful, a dark and peaceful jungle, it felt safe. It was a warm place, too, much like the cave she came from. A sweet scent filled the air, and the blue Gem grinned to herself as she walked deeper inside. 

A soft growl could be heard nearby, and in a blinding rush, a large orange Gem barreled towards the chubby Gem. Snowdrop felt no fear, and stood her ground, staring down the bigger Gem as they approached her, her fists tightly clenched and her breathing steady.

The bigger Gem stopped in her tracks, looking over the small lapis lazuli. "You're not... Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Snowdrop, I'm a Lapis Lazuli Carrier. I was assigned to be yours." She explained, and added, "Do you have a name? Or am I just gonna call you 'Alpha'?"

The orange Quartz snickered, "That doesn't sound too bad. But... It's just Jasper. I don't go by any title or name."

Okay, this was her chance. The blue haired Gem smiled up at the taller of the two, "Nice to meet you, 'Just Jasper'." She said, and while the older Gem had taken a moment, she had begun to laugh.

"Yeah yeah, very funny. So, where are you from? The Sea Stacks?" Jasper asked, and at first Snowdrop had been confused. The Sea Stacks were where all the Aquamarines lived, they were the only ones small enough to fit into the holes, and they liked being close to water. Then it hit Snowdrop very suddenly, Jasper was making a joke about her height. She began to snicker a bit, blushing a little bit as she realized that the large Quartz already seemed to like her. "I know where you're from, you and that... Other Gem, you two are from the Sea Cavern. I could hear the others talking outside. Come with me."

With that, the orange Quartz quickly made her way through the jungle, the aquatic Gem following quickly after her.

"So, Snowdrop, are you familiar with he mating process?" Jasper asked, and with a deep blush the blue Gem shook her head. "Hey, that's fine. I've had to teach tons of mates." Jasper said with a shrug as she brought the younger Gem into a clearing. The ground was soft, with a large den in the center made from branches and humungous leaves. "We can both sleep in the den together. Tell me if you get hungry, and if you get thirsty there's a miniature river nearby with swollen part that's easier to get water from. Wait here."

Snowdrop was stunned, she had expected this Quartz to be rude and arrogant, but she was actually quite polite. The blue Gem walked around the clearing, taking in Jasper's warm, slightly spicy scent. She already liked it here.

~~~~~~~

The two had spent most of the next day talking, with Snowdrop describing what being aquatic was like, and Jasper telling her all about her old home. As it turned out, the large Gem had been living in the Steam Cave. It was a massive cavern filled with hot springs that filled the place with hazy steam. Many of them more red and orange Gems lived there, like Rubies, Zircons, Carnelians and Jaspers. There were so many others, but Snowdrop couldn't remember them all. 

One thing that would be burned into the chubby Gem's memory was when they had been relaxing by the water, and her stomach had started making noises. Jasper had been out the door into the Wild in mere moments, quickly returning with a branch full of berries for the blue haired Gem. She didn't even have to ask. For the first time, Snowdrop felt as though someone truly cared for her, and maybe, just maybe, saw her as beautiful.

Then, night had come, and Jasper had called the chubby Gem to come out of the den and sit in front of it. She had, and watched with wide eyes as Jasper stepped out of the shadows.

Snowdrop sat there, watching the tall Quartz in front of her and blushing like a fool. She couldn't help feeling this way, Jasper had been pleasant to her, and with her heat starting up the small Gem couldn't help but wonder what the bigger of the two could do. 

It was late, she had only gotten into this nest box yesterday, but it didn't really matter to her. Snowdrop sat patiently as her mate fully came out of the bushes, her long white hair now dry from the bath she had taken earlier. Great Stars above, she smelled so good! Like the purple flowers that grew in the fields in the closest valley to her old home. 

Jasper knelt down before her. "So, you can be on top, I don't want to hurt you. Are you okay with that?"

The short Gem nodded. "Yes. Stars yes." She felt a hand pull her somewhat closer, and smiled. The short lapis lazuli purred feeling Jasper's fingers brush through her long, dark blue ringlets, making them start to fall out of shape. She pulled her clothing off, before it phased away in a flash of pale blue light.

She blushed seeing her reflection behind them in the waterfall. Snowdrop didn't look like Lapis, and not just the fact that her gem was on her stomach; she was shorter, her hair longer, with soft chub on her stomach and thighs. "I... I must not be very appealing to you." She murmured, small hands on Jasper's shoulders as she tried her hardest to straddle the Quartz's hips, said Quartz's large hands were now on the blue Gem's soft thighs.

"No, you look good. Never had a mate that looked so soft before." She told the blue Gem, stroking her cheek with her thumb before trailing her hand down to Snowdrop's small breasts. "Delicate, aren't you? Is that how you got your name?"

She shivered under the white haired Gem's touch. "Y-yes, and from how pale my eyes are." Snowdrop was nodding quickly, letting out a squeak when one if the taller Gem's fingers brushed against her gem. She heard a snicker, and seconds later the large Quartz's clothes had phased away, Jasper laying on the ground now, propped up on her elbows with Snowdrop sitting on her thigh. 

The blue haired Gem's cheeks flushed a deep navy blue seeing the tentacle in front of her. She could feel the area between her thighs getting wet, and gave a little moan when Jasper dragged her nails down her back and over her wide hips. The Carrier Gem delicately moved up and positioned herself over the large tentacle. A rich moan bubbling from her throat when Jasper bucked her hips, filling the lapis lazuli for a moment and making her knees weak.

Her legs gave out, and Snowdrop was quickly filled when she'd fallen over Jasper's tentacle, moaning and squirming, pleasure and slight pain rippling through her body. Hands were placed on her chubby thighs, squeezing slightly as the blue Gem panted and tried to move herself. The white haired Gem was smart, bucking her hips to reach deeper into the smaller Gem, who squeaked and moaned with every movement inside her.

Snowdrop placed her hands onto the older Gem's sides, grinding herself slowly and shivering when there was a hand on her back to pull her closer, her sensitive gem brushing against Jasper, making her blush burn darker. Her soft face, freckled with gold, was buried into Jasper's chest, and Snowdrop was glad that lapis lazulis were aquatic gems without much need for air. 

The blue gem left small bites all over her mate's body, loving the sounds Jasper made. Snowdrop felt her clit brushed by fingers, and with the tentacle pushing inside her, she could feel intense heat building in her gut. "I, I'm close." She moaned. She felt her hair being pulled, fingers running through it as Jasper bent over to bite the chubby Gem's neck. Snowdrop let out a loud sob of pleasure as she came, whimpering for more.

Her pale blue eyes opened wide feeling herself be filled again, this time as the large Gem came inside her. She felt herself shiver in pleasure feeling warmth spread throughout her body. Slowly, Jasper pulled out of her, laying the blue Gem on the ground and tenderly running her strong fingers over the chubby Gem's curves. "Did it work?" Snowdrop asked, and heard a small chuckle.

"You really are new to all this. It'll take about three days for any Geodes to form inside you if it did. You'll feel them, but relax right now, okay? You need to relax." Her mate muttered as she laid down beside the bluenette. 

Snowdrop yawned quietly, and got comfortable in her nest. Or at least, she tried to. It was too cold for her now. Slowly and carefully, she crept closer to Jasper, who was sleeping soundly. Placing a hand on her own stomach and praying that Geodes would form, she nuzzled her way between Jasper's arms and fell asleep.


	4. Beautiful, Happy Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the moment we've all been waiting for...

Peridot watched her new roommate with large, curious eyes. She had never met a Lapis Lazuli before, and this one was quite the lovely Gem. The blonde would be friendly to her, as she could tell that Lapis was nervous, and she had heard about the... Incident. 

Things like that happened sometimes, it came with having to deal with so many different Gems all at once. Peridot had to admit though, this place was nice. She barely missed her old home.

All Peridots lived in a large cavern, very far from Geode's Heart. It ran deep into the ground, with all the Peridots huddled at the bottom in one huge pile to sleep.

Lapis must have been from the large cavern by the sea. Oh, she already liked her new mate, seeing her a little closer now, Peridot could see just how lovely this Gem was. 

"So, would you like a tour of the general area? I can show you were some food is, but it's all the less quality foods. For better ones, you'd need to explore a lot more. I can't go too far out, it's... It's scary." Peridot explained. It definitely wasn't safe for a lone Carrier to stray from their nest box. If a lone Sire spotted a Carrier, they could enter a heat and wish to mate with them. Carriers were so easy to spook, and Sires could get aggressive without even realizing it. Peridot watched her new mate curiously to see her reaction.

Lapis tilted her head, "This area is safe for you right?" She asked, concerned. "You're safe in here?" 

Peridot nodded, "Yeah, this is my box. My old one was destroyed, but I was relocated, and I'm much better now. There's more water here too, and a bit more food." The blonde explained. The bluenette sighed a little, looking relieved. "And now I have you to protect me. You look so strong!"

She had been trying to flatter Lapis a little, to relax her more. The blue Gem blushed a little and shuffled her feet. "You... You're just saying that. I'm not all... Big and strong." She murmured. 

Peridot smiled up at her, watching the corners of the taller Gem's mouth curl upwards ever so slightly. "Well, that doesn't matter to me. I feel safer with you already."

The tall Gem's face flushed a dark blue, and began to laugh. "You're too kind!" She laughed, bashful as Peridot chuckled, heading for the door. "So, what is there to do around here, besides have to protect a tiny green bean?"

Peridot took on a mock-offended tone, "Tiny? Miss Lazuli, I am not tiny, I am simply more concentrated. Probably why every gem and their mothers are so interested in how many eggs I can push out. I'm practically royalty around here!" She huffed, and watched Lapis start to laugh harder.

Then, the blue Gem let out what had to be the cutest sound she'd ever heard. Amidst her laughter, Lapis had let out an adorable little snort. Peridot's cheeks coloured a pale teal, and she smiled.

She already very much liked this Gem. Peridot wanted Lapis to stay with her, she wanted Lapis as her true mate.

POV SHIFT- Lapis Lazuli

Lapis walked carefully through the area, climbing up onto a small cliff ad making her way over to a little tree. It was only the size of a Quartz, and had a few small pale orange fruits on it that glimmered in the sunlight. She plucked them, and took a nibble of one. Sweet and juicy, with a little bit of a sour aftertaste. She liked it! 

Quickly, the Ocean Gem made her way back over to Peridot's nest box. The little green Gem's nest box was so much nicer than Jasper's, Lapis loved the sunlight and the pond inside. The other box's jungle might have looked somewhat cool, but it certainly wasn't a place Lapis wanted to stay. 

She dropped the food near the flower bush that Peridot was sleeping under, her little snores were adorable, and Lapis chuckled seeing the blonde's tiny foot poke out from underneath the bush. She was a nice Gem, fun to be around, and was sweet.

The Ocean Gem let out a squeak when the door to the box was opened, Hessonite stepping in. "Hello Lapis." She said calmly, "Come with me please, we have to prepare you for tonight." 

"Prepare? For what?" Lapis asked, making sure to keep her voice down, she didn't want to disturb her... Mate? Were they mates? Lapis certainly liked Peridot, she thought the green Gem was beautiful, inside and out. She definitely enjoyed being with her, but Lapis had no clue if Peridot truly felt the same way. 

"Well..." Hessonite started, lightly tapping her foot on the ground and fidgeting. Lapis noticed that some Sires did that a lot, they had a lot of energy to burn. "You see, ah, I guess there's no way to out this delicately... We keep track of when Carrier's go into their natural heats, the ones that aren't brought on by the presence of a Sire they like. These heats are strong, and the Carrier has a higher chance to be impregnated."

"And?" Lapis asked, urging her to keep going, even if she had the feeling she already knew.

"Peridot is about to go into heat."

Lapis' face flushed a deep blue, and Hessonite snickered. "Oh." The blue Gem mumbled. "So I uh... Her and I have to try and make Gemlings tonight." 

"Yes, now come on, we don't have all day." Another Gem spoke up from outside, Emerald. Lapis stepped out into the shining warm sun, staring at the Head Carrier. "Don't worry about the mating process much, Lapis, I'll walk you through the basics, and I know Peridot will probably take the lead. She's been through this plenty of times."

For some reason, Lapis didn't like the thought of Peridot being with other Sires, it made her blood burn like fire inside her. Peridot was her mate, Lapis thought as she puffed out her chest with pride. 

The blonde was her mate, and the two of them could have children, together. She looked up at Emerald and nodded. "I'm ready. Let's do this."

Lapis very much regretted saying that, because next thing she knew she had been stripped of her clothing and thrown into a massive tub filled with soap, Rose Quartzes and Amethysts were all around her trying to get her "all pretty and clean" for Peridot. A Rose Quartz gently held her waist to stop her from diving underneath the warm soapy water. 

"Shh, sweetie pie, just relax, I guarantee this'll feel really nice." She said, her soothing voice making Lapis want to cling to her. Water was rubbed along arms to calm her down. An Amethyst took a large bowl of orange, white and pink goop and started to scrub the blue Gem's hair. Lapis scowled, grumpy as an old house-cat.

"Okay, sorry about that. We made your hair smell like Peridot's favourite scents. Oranges, vanilla, and strawberries." The purple Quartz told her. The water was feeling nicer now, the Rose Quartz that had been holding Lapis brought her over to the shallow end and sat her down.

"Okay honey, now, we're going to wash your skin. Just tell us if something doesn't feel right, like if something say... Hurts your gem. Alright?" She asked, and Lapis nodded. Slowly, the large and gentle Gems began to wash her body, making sure not to hurt the aquatic Gem. They leaned her back into the arms of the same Rose Quartz, who Lapis figured was their leader, before more bowls filled with white cream were brought out. Lotion.

Lapis started to giggle and squirm as they rubbed at her legs, "Hey! That tickles!" She said as she laughed, watching them snicker. Amethysts loved hearing other people laughing, they thrived in happy environments. Lapis began to purr as they rubbed lotion all over her, the sweet scents now covering her as they now combed her hair.

If she was honest, she felt quite beautiful.

Next that came was the talk from Hessonite as Lapis was delivered back to her nest box. "Lapis Lazuli, there is something very important you'll need to know." She said, and the blue Gem listened intently to what the more experienced Sire had to say. "You and Peridot are almost definitely going to engage in your mating ritual tonight, which means sexual intercourse. You know what entails, correct?" 

"Yeah," Said Lapis, nodding. "I put my tentacle inside of her, and allow myself to... To climax inside of her." 

Hessonite sighed with a happy smile, "Oh thank goodness, you have no idea how many times I've had to give this speech. So, finishing once within Peridot will help produce Geodes within her womb. You should get anywhere from 1 to 6 Geodes." The orange Gem explained to her. "Remember Lapis, you should only climax ONCE tonight. More than once could potentially result on many more eggs being formed. After the Geodes have been formed, though, you two are free to do whatever you please." 

Lapis flushed a dark blue and nodded as she stepped off of the hovering platform she'd been standing on. She waved to Hessonite, still feeling the heat of embarrassment burning in her cheeks.

POV SHIFT- Peridot

Peridot watched as the moon rose above her, full and shining. The chill would be here any minute, Lapis was being delivered back to the nest box. The blonde was about to go into heat, she could already feel a neediness spreading through her body. She laid back, completely naked in her nest with her legs spread, her soft little hands exploring her curvy figure. Wide hips, pert breasts, round ass, her skin was soft too, and since going for a small swim in her pond, which had been filled with flower petals and liquid from the scented soapstone, she smelled amazing.

Quickly, the door to her best box opened, and shut. Lapis had been put back in after Hessonite had taken her away. The bluenette seemed flustered, her face dark blue as she stared at the younger Gem.

They had explained to Peridot what a Sire went through to get ready to mate. She snickered at the thought of all of it. Of other Gems trying to calm her down so they could groom her, and by the look of Lapis' now neat hair it seemed they had succeeded.

The blue haired Gem walked over to her, blushing as she stared at Peridot's body. "You... You look good." She stammered, kneeling down to sit beside her. 

Peridot smiled at her, "As do you. But, you always look pretty." She said sweetly, and her mate blushed deeper. The green Gem sat up and stared at Lapis, who slipped off her top and skirt quickly, letting the clothing rest a few feet away. Lapis' body was something Peridot already adored. She was tall, sleek with small breasts and not very much in the curves department but to Peridot that didn't matter. She was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen.

"You're not just joking, are you?" Lapis asked, "You actually think I look good?" Her voice was quiet, Peridot moved closer to her and cupped her cheek in one of her hands, the other on the older Gem's shoulder. 

"Of course I do. You're a beautiful Gem, so slender and sleek, but you're strong too aren't you, my love?" She purred, dragging her fingertips down the bluenette's cheek. Lapis shivered, and Peridot giggled. "You're more than just what you look like too, you're sweet, and warm, and you care." The blonde told her mate. "Is everything okay? Can I keep going?" 

Breathlessly, the bluenette nodded. "S... Stars..." She whispered, her voice cracking a little as Peridot began to line kisses down her neck. 

The green Gem took a deep breath, and her heart began to beat quickly. Lapis smelled so good, so irresistible. Those Quartz Gems adored the little green gal, and had promised that her mates would be given royal treatment. They had bathed Lapis in a mix of all her favourite scents. The blue Gem laid back in the grass with her knees spread a bit, and Peridot straddled her lower belly, feeling a soft heat start to pool in her gut.

"Lapis..." She whispered, "You're so perfect. You smell so good, your skin is so soft, I've never met a Gem so flawless like you." Said the tiny Gem as she laid a trail of kisses down Lapis’ jaw towards one of the blue Gem's small breasts. She could hear Lapis whimper with excitement as Peridot took one of the hardened nipples into her mouth, sucking gently as her free hand toyed with the other breast. 

Lapis arched herself upwards, placing a soft hand on Peridot's back, so close to her butt, pulling her closer. This beautiful Gem wanted Peridot closer to her, even starting to whine with need when the blonde slowed her pace. Peridot began to pinch and play with Lapis' nipple, rolling it in her nimble little fingers as she nibbled on the warm breast in her mouth.

The blue Gem let out a soft moan and shivered. "M-more, more, please Peridot." She begged, and the green Gem looked up at her with a smirk.

"Does my beautiful Sire like it when I play with her breasts?" Peridot asked playfully, shifting down, laying flat on her stomach on top of Lapis to give a kiss. Their lips clashed, and Peridot let out a moan as a tongue prodded open her lips and explored her mouth, hands grabbing her thick hips as Lapis grinded up against her. Peridot moaned into Lapis' mouth feeling the older Gem's large tentacle brush against her slick folds. 

"I... Lapis... Oh my Stars, oh, put it in me! Fuck me, please!" Peridot cried out, desperate for friction. Her plea went unanswered, with the blue Gem only trying to bite Peridot's neck. The blonde couldn't take it, she needed to make her mate desperate for her. Peridot turned herself around, and gently stroked the underside of Lapis' tentacle with her tongue, leaving kisses at its base. Lapis moaned loudly and bucked her hips, trying to grasp at the younger Gem's hips.

Peridot gave her round ass a wiggle, teasing her mate before taking the large tentacle into her mouth. She heard Lapis give a scream of pleasure, only growing louder in volume as Peridot began to suckle, stroking the lengthy member with her tongue. She could feel herself dripping as she made slightly choked noises in an effort to create vibrations.

Lapis changed her tune now, turning the fire in Peridot's belly into a blazing heat. The green Gem's cheeks were dark teal, her heat had fully arrived. She felt long, slender fingers lightly brush her clit, one of them poking deep inside her. Lapis wanted Peridot, and Peridot wanted Lapis right back. "Peri.... Peridot... Please... I need you, I need to be IN you..." Lapis managed to speak through her moans.

Peridot released the large tentacle, taking a moment to breathe. Lapis' face was a deep ocean blue, she panted heavily as Peridot rolled off of her and laid on her back. Within moments, Lapis was on her hands and knees over the blonde, staring into her eyes. "Is... Is this okay?" She asked, and when Peridot nodded and whimpered, pointing to her dribbling cunt, Lapis grabbed her hips and lifted her up before pushing her long, thick tentacle inside.

Peridot moaned at the pleasure of it, feeling it slip in so easy from being coated in her saliva, her tight walls stretching around her mate. Lapis was a perfect fit for her, with Peridot's hips now pressing against the hips of the gorgeous Gem above her. Slowly but quickly gaining speed, Lapis began to thrust into the small Gem, who curled her toes and tried to move her hips.

"P-PERI!" Lapis screamed, and a rich moan slipped through her mate's bruised lips as a rush of hot cum flowed into Peridot's womb. The blonde could tell her mate was not satisfied though, as she kept thrusting herself inside of Peridot, her tentacle was even still hard.

"Are, oh! Are you okay?" Peridot asked, and Lapis gazed at her with love in her deep blue eyes.

"Peri, I... You deserve to cum, I want you to." She said as her fingers reached down, Peridot propping herself up with her elbows. Quickly, those fingers began to rub the blonde's clit. Peridot cried out in a sob of pleasure as she came, only to gasp feeling Lapis' begin cumming inside of her once again, warm jets of seed flooding into her.

Lapis pulled out after a few moments, laying beside the blonde, who gently traced her fingers over her filled up lower belly.

POV SHIFT- Lapis Lazuli

She watched her beautiful mate's angelic face, smiling sleepily in her afterglow as Lapis pulled her close. "I love you so much." The Ocean Gem whispered into Peridot's ear, the blonde cuddling up to her and falling asleep.

“I love you too.”

Lapis smiled and listened to her gentle snores, trying to imagine what their children would sound like. Would they love her? Would any of them look like her? Or Peridot? What would her beautiful mate look like in a few months time? 

The blue Gem craved her, wanted her. To take care of her, love her and protect her from anything that could bring her harm. She would be a good mate, and in time, a good mother.

Lapis began to fall asleep curled around her lover, drifting off with a smile on her face.

It hadn't even occurred to her that she had finished twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment if you liked it!


	5. Other Familes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a few others who live within Geode's Heart.

Holly woke up to the sun shining down on her, she yawned quietly and rolled over onto her side, smiling as she watched her mates cuddle.

Yes. Mates. With an S. 

The four Gems had been brought into the program quite a while ago. Holly herself was a Carrier Gem, with 3 Sires. First she had been with Jay, an elegant and graceful Amethyst with a single curl in her fluffy hair, and while they loved each other, their eggs had not hatched, only having colour for mere moments before fading to white. They had been devastated, that is until it had been made clear to them that more mates would be selected for them to be with. The next Gem brought in had been Sharky, a tough and hardy Amethyst with sharp teeth. Only a few hours later, and the fourth had come along named Chip, a bashful and sweet Raspberry Quartz with a chipped tooth.

They had all mated, and now Holly was a carrier of 9 Geodes, the most a Gem had ever had. They would be arriving any time soon. She looked down towards her swollen belly and placed a hand onto it. The pale blue Gem was excited, she wanted to meet her children so badly. She was desperate to know what they looked like, and just... Who they were. Would they be calm and collected like her? Or rambunctious and mischievous like her lovely mates? Would there be any Holly Blue Agates? Or Amethysts? Or maybe any Raspberry Quartzes? She hoped that one of the little ones would have Sharky's teeth, or Chip's eyes, or, she thought to herself with a giggle, Jay's single curl.

They would be beautiful, she knew that much. And smart. And so very loved. Every day the Agate’s mates would shower her with affection, they were just as happy as she was, just as thrilled to see their large litter of Gemlings. 

Soon enough, Sharky woke up and looked over at her with a smile. “Hey there Holly. Sleep well?” She asked, and the Agate was about to nod before giving a slight pout. “What’s the matter?”

Holly reached and arm out to her largest mate, “I did, but now I’m freezing. Come here, hold me.” She purred, and smiled as Sharky moved closer to her, spooning her from behind with one of her large hands rubbing Holly’s belly. The Geodes were causing some pain, she could tell there was at least 1 big egg within her, and Holly could bet it would be some sort of Quartz.

“So, do you think you’re up for a walk?” Asked Sharky, “The others are gonna be up soon. We all really want to go on a walk with you down through the small cavern. I promise I won’t scare the crap outta you this time.”

The Agate huffed and glared at her mate, “You didn’t SCARE me, I just wasn’t expecting my largest mate to come bursting out from behind a rock looking like some kind of predator.” She scrunched up her nose hearing soft giggling from another nest. Jay and Chip must have been awake, the two had been spooning last night while Holly had stayed up, sleeping was so difficult for the blue Carrier.

Chip had walked up to her nest, taking her hand gently and helping her to stand up. “You sure you wanna do this? They’re getting really close to showtime, Holly...” The Raspberry Quartz murmured, “I’m worried about you.”

The shorter Gem gave a huff of laughter. “I know you are.” She patted her mate on the cheek before walking out of the box and out into the forest where they lived, Jay following close behind, Sharky racing out to jump up onto the rocks, the large Quartz seemed to be feeling playful. Holly sighed happily as she watched, turning back to look at Chip. “But I’ll be honest, if I stay in there much longer I’ll lose my mind.”

“You’ve already lost it Holls, you’re with us.” Jay said with a cheeky grin before she shut the door. “Not that I’m complaining though, I definitely don’t mind having the prettiest Agate in the world as a mate.”

Holly huffed at her as she walked on ahead, watching Sharky and Chip tossing stones into a little creek. “Oh stop that, flattery will get you nowhere.” She said as she hid a soft smile, a deep blue blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“I dunno, Holly, it got us all here.” Jay said with a little snicker, patting the blue Agate’s swollen belly. Holly huffed at her mate, walking along, plucking berries off of bushes. Chip hopped along the rocks on the stream, so nimble despite her size. 

She hoped with everything she had that her babies would have their skills. 

POV SHIFT- Navy the Ruby

Navy grinned as she ran through the fields, plucking berries left and right to bring to her mate. Her mate had been wanting something for her breakfast, and Navy was more than happy to help her. There was a small crystal-orange tree near their nest box, but Navy knew that berries made for a much nicer breakfast for her beloved mate.

Poor Aquamarine had woken up so miserable this morning, she’d barely gotten any sleep. The news must have kept her up late. She had been taken in by doctors from examination yesterday, and the couple had found out just how many Geodes rested within the tiny blue gem.

4\. 4 little children. It was said that there would probably be at least 1 Ruby, along with a child that was one of the Gems that would form if Navy and Aquamarine were to fuse. When Gems fused together, there was a chance for 3 different combinations. For example, a Pink Agate and a White Pearl could fuse to make a Condor Agate, a Botswana Pink Agate, or a Morganite.

If she and her lover were to fuse, they could create a Star Ruby, an Amethyst, or a Charoite. The two couldn’t wait to see what their little ones would be. Every day Navy watched over her mate, whether she was swimming in the large lake in their home, or sleeping in the soft nest made from blankets, or sunbathing on the rocks, her gem glittering brightly. Navy loved her Aquamarine so much, even if the smaller Gem had some attitude. Navy found it charming.

She wondered now if any of their children would have that same spark. They’d certainly be a handful if they did, although Navy was sure her mate could handle a few rowdy Gemlings, she was the oldest in her family, having been in a littler of 1 only for her parents to have 5 more. She was a good big sister, she always knew where all her siblings were, she’d helped with teaching them to fly, and she had helped with giving a few of them some names. Some didn’t have names, but Gems always knew who was being referred to in a conversation, it was a part of their original programming.

Once the smart Ruby felt satisfied with her little harvest she began to make her way back home, enjoying the feeling of the breeze against her face. The air was sweet with the smell of the heather that grew around her home. She and Aquamarine lived happily together in a meadow. They were a bit close to some other Gems, but the other Carriers kept to themselves and the Sires, while most were bigger than Navy, were pretty peaceful. Mostly.

Of course, if a Sire got aggressive towards the Ruby or her precious mate, the red Gem would not hesitate to show them just how powerful a Ruby could be.

POV SHIFT- Blue Pearl

Blue Pearl whimpered and sobbed quietly to herself as she huddled away in her large den. She hadn’t cried like this since the day the original Pink Diamond had given up her title and left the Diamond Authority. She had once belonged to Blue Diamond, and while the short Gem was still loyal, always being by the Diamond’s side whenever she could, she was no longer a servant, but a friend. 

She had entered this program to be with Yellow Pearl, to have children in peace and quiet. Pearls were not an endangered species, but due to their high status the two had been allowed in. Now Blue was 5 months pregnant with 5 Geodes, and she was... Scared. Terrified, actually. What if her Gemlings hated her, what if she wasn’t cut out for this, what if-

The door to her nest box opened, and she watched out the doorway of her den with tear-filled eyes as Yellow walked inside, carrying a crystal- apple and a bowl full of water. “Blue?” She called, “Where are you? I brought what you wanted, are you feeling okay?”

She got up and walked out of their den, a hand on her belly where she could feel a Geode resting, her free hand wiping her eyes. The blue Gem was ashamed, she never cried like this, what the hell was pregnancy doing to her?

Yellow set her things down and rushed over to her, checking her gem and body to see if Blue might have been hurt. “Oh, Blue, are you okay?” She asked, brushing the Carrier’s long pale blue bangs away from her eyes. Blue Pearl’s lip quivered and she surged forward to wrap her thin arms around Yellow’s waist.

"Oh Stars, oh Stars... Yellow I can't do this, I can't be a mother, I'm too weak, the Gemlings will hate me!" Blue Pearl sobbed into her mate's shoulder. Yellow held her close and rubbed her back, letting the slender Gem cry. 

"Shh, shh, Blue... They'll love you. You'll be their mother, you'll be there for them when they're scared, or sick, or sad. You'll make them happy. You make me happy." The older pearl whispered. "I bet, they're in there right now, so excited to come out and meet the wonderful Gem who's carrying them." She said softly, rubbing Blue's stomach and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Blue Pearl blushed, her pale cheeks a soft purple as the two sat down together. Her mate handed her the bright pink apple she’d brought in, and let her have a few sips out of the bowl of water. The Carrier sniffled and rested her head onto Yellow’s shoulder, feeling one of the older Pearl’s hands on her shoulder, softly rubbing it. “Are you sure? Do you really think I’ll be good with them?”

The blonde nodded and planted another kiss onto her, this time on her forehead, before parting her bangs just a little more to gaze lovingly into Blue Pearl’s light violet eyes. “I know it. After all, just the other night I could see you making little adjustments to the nest, making it softer. You and I love them, and we haven’t even met them yet! We’re going to be amazing mothers, just you wait and see.” She told the shorter Pearl, who blushed and nuzzled into her neck, giggling softly and smiling.

“Thank you my love.” Blue Pearl murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too Blue. And all our little ones.” Yellow replied with a hand gently placed onto her belly.

The two walked up onto the small hill that their nest box had created to fit what Yellow Pearl had wanted in their home. There was a large skylight above, casting the sun’s soft rays onto the two noble Gems. Yellow Pearl grabbed the apple and water, letting the Carrier munch on it while the two cuddled together and enjoyed the warmth, sipping water and sharing kisses and sweet nothings.

Maybe things really were going to be okay.

POV SHIFT- Red Pearl

Red Pearl growled, watching the door. She hated it when they took Citrine from her, especially now since she was the large Gem was so close to giving birth. She knew they needed to examine her, but it still put her on edge. 

Red couldn't help wanting to protect her mate so badly, she knew just how few of Citrine's kind were left. Her mate was one of 10 Gems left, along with three unhatched eggs from another couple. Almost all the Citrines were in the breeding program, although they were causing a bit of difficulty. Despite being such big Gems, they could only carry a single Geode. Sires could help provide with more Gems, but the Carriers only ever had a single child per litter. Red was happy that they had a chance of helping to rebuild the population, but she feared for their future daughter. She didn't want her child to feel any sort of pressure. 

Well, the doctors had the slight feeling that Red Pearl and Citrine's child would be a Pearl. That would probably take at least some pressure off. It didn't really matter to the couple what their child was, as long as she was happy and healthy.

She had been with so many mates, so many Carriers who expressed almost no interest in her, until she had met Citrine. Citrine was tall, only a little shorter than a Bismuth, with her gem in her stomach. Her skin was a vibrant orange, with her hair being long, silky, and almost a golden-white colour. She was the most lovely Gem Red Pearl had ever seen. 

The redhead was somewhat known for having somewhat low confidence. Her hair was a deep cherry red, short, fluffy and a little messy looking. Her skin was a pale pink, with her outfit being a red bodice with a hot pink sheer skirt that started short and grew longer towards her ankle that stood out strongly against it. Her deep red Gem was located at her left thigh.

In Red's own mind, she wasn't very appealing. Many Carriers wanted a large, tough looking Sire. Many Sires had beautiful bodies, while she was so scrawny and weak looking. Citrine didn’t think of her like that though, to the orange Gem, Red Pearl was beautiful.

The door opening suddenly scared her more than she would like to admit, but the slender Gem immediately jumped up upon seeing her mate again. She rushed over and jumped up, giving the orange Gem a kiss on the cheek, holding her arm tightly and giving tiny kisses onto the taller gal’s shoulder. “So, how’d it go?”

"They said the egg will come in just a few more days. Just think, Red, in a few days, we’re gonna be parents!" Citrine spoke with joyous tears in her eyes, holding the short Sire close. Red Pearl kissed the pregnant Gem's cheek, nuzzling it. "And if it really is a Pearl, what if it's a red one like you?! What if she looks like a tiny you?"

Red began to blush, her pale pink cheeks flushing a deep crimson. "If she is a Pearl, she'll definitely have my nose." She murmured, trying to push past the fact that Citrine could make her absolutely melt. "Or... She could end up being an orange Pearl, looking kinda like you."

The large Carrier began to blush, hiding her face in the redhead's thick, fluffy hair. Citrine gave a long purr, and cuddled her, running her large hands up and down the Sire’s back. “No matter what, she’s gonna be so beautiful. I’m so happy.”

Red leaned on her mate, sighing softy with bliss. “Me too.”

POV SHIFT- Sapphire

Sapphire jumped up from her spot in her nest when she heard a knock at the door. Steven was finally here, visiting with his mother and father to see Ruby and Sapphire's new Geodes. Ruby had given birth 3 days ago, to 4 beautiful little eggs that now stayed in a large nest together being warmed by her mate.

It had felt like an eternity waiting for them to arrive, but now they were here. Their children were here, just waiting to hatch out into the world. Poor Ruby had been so exhausted, she was still mostly laying in her nest around the eggs. Sapphire could hear her whispering to them, nuzzling them gently and kissing the beautiful shells. 

Emerald had helped her mate with delivering the Geodes, first had come a pale blue Sapphire egg, then the deep blue, almost black Sodalite, then a much richer blue Sapphire, and finally, a reddish magenta (with blue and pink speckles) Garnet. Sapphire already loved them so much, she made sure there was lots of moss always around them to keep them warm and safe.

The white haired Gem was a very proud Sire, and she made sure Ruby knew just how loved she was. She gave a soft smile to her beautiful mate as she opened the door to greet Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Rose, and Greg.

“Hey Sapphire!” Steven chirped as he gave her a hug. “How’s Ruby?”

“She’s exhausted, but she’s okay. The Geodes are all here, and they’re all okay. 2 Sapphires, a Sodalite, and a Garnet.” She told him, and chuckled when Amethyst gasped.

The purple Gem squealed with joy seeing Ruby curled up around the Geodes. “Aw man, they’re so cool!” She said with a wide grin on her face. “Are you guys gonna name them?”

“Only the two Sapphires, and we’re already thinking up some names for them.” The tiny Gem answered, and knelt down near her mate, taking the Sodalite egg into her arms and cradling it. She watched as Steven sat down close by. “This is Sodalite, she was born second. Right between her Sapphire sisters.”

Steven nodded, and moved a bit closer to her to get a better look at the egg. “It’s so pretty.” He told her, and she patted the ground beside her. She trusted Steven, she was basically like a mother or aunt to him. Sapphire gently rubbed the egg and held it close to her body, keeping it nice and warm. “Do you think it’ll have blue eyes, like you?”

Sapphire gave a soft chuckle. “Maybe. I’d prefer her having warm, reddish brown eyes, like Ruby. I can see what she might look like in the future but... I don’t think I want to.”

Ruby gave a soft giggly huff from her nest. “No peeking! I worked hard to make those!”

The blue gem watched them, her chest feeling fit to burst with pride. This was her family, it was strange, and it was about to get even bigger. “Don’t have to though, I already know they’re perfect.”


End file.
